Naruko Uzumaki
by Anime-Baby10
Summary: A story if Naruto had a twin sister,Naruko joins team 7 with Naru,Sasu,Saku.She was also given half of the Kyuubi's soul.NarukoxSasuke.Plz R&R.I just updated chapter 4.I don't own Naruto,but I wish I did. If you have a sugestion to the story,put in review
1. Uzumaki Bloodline

"No Hokage-Sama don't do it!"

The fourth Hokage was standing on Boss Toad, staring into the eyes of the Ninetailed fox.

"Demon I will protect this village even if it kills me."

RROOAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!

"Summoning of the Death God!"

A great shadow like figure appeared behind the Hokage and a large shadow arm flung out of his stomach.

"I will protect this village!"

The Hokage pulled the Fox's soul out of him.

"Ha...ha...ha not much time left...I have to hurry."

The 4th rush as fast as he could to a small house were 2 babys lie,along with a young women.The two lied in baskets sleep soundly. The 4th ran in the door.

"I am sorry my children but i will not be in this world for much longer, Naruto, Naruko, I love you, please carry on the Uzumaki name with pride."

He put his hands on there stomachs.

"Seal!"

After that the 4th fell to the ground motionless.Naruto and Naruko started wailing.The young women came over to the 4th's body and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry love, I'll take care of them.Now R.I.P. my love."

The two children grew up and lived a happy life until when they were 5.

"Mommy wake up, wake up."

She lie on the ground, full of wounds and kunai.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Mom?" He tried to hold back his tears.

"I want you to take care of your sister."

"I will."

"I did my best to protect the both of you,but it wasn't enough."

"No Mommy don't go!"

"I'm sorry Naruko but i have to, I love you both, you two are Uzumaki, the greatest ninja family in Konoha, never let anyone tell you other wise."

Her hand fell limp.

"No!"


	2. Assained A Sensei

Hey everyone hope you like my story so far...just so you guys know in this story naruto and sasuke arent super rivels in this story and sakura is a real bitch.

* * *

The tragity was now 7 years in the past, since then both Naruto and Naruko have become full fledged genin,they now sit waiting to be assained a sensei.

"Alright Genin, you will all now be assained a sensei, but since there are not enought senseis Team 7 will have 4 Genin."

Kurenai steped forward.

"I am Kurenai Yuhi, I am the sensei of Team 8, the following Genin are in it, Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga."

Asuma stepped forward.

"I am Asuma Sarutobi, I am the sensei of Team 10, the following Genin are in it, Ino Yamanaka,Shikamaru Nara,and Choji Akimichi."

Kakashi walked in the door.

"Sorry i'm late guys I got lost on the path of life."

He cleared his throut.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, I am the sensei of Team 7, the following Genin are in it, Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

The three Jonin walked out of the room.

"Yay Naruto we're on the same team!"

"Believe it sis!"

Naruko looked over at Sasuke sitting by himself, and she walked over and hopped on the desk.

"Hey Sasuke why are you so silent all the time?"

"Because I don't waste my time with pointless conversation."

"And why is your time so valuable?"

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Hmm I never really thought about."

A boy was walking behind Naruko and accidently bumped her, she fell forward and kissed Sasuke.

"Mmm oh Sasuke I...i'm sorry i didn't mean to..."

"No it's ok it was...nice."

"Oh um well thank you Sasuke."

She blushed and walked back beside her brother. Sakura was in shock.

"Um Sakura why are you staring at me."

"Because Sasuke's first kiss was supposed to be mine!"

"I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to someone bumped me and I fell forward and..."

"Yeah yeah save it you little scank."

Naruko looked at the ground about to cry.

"Hey don't talk to my sister like that Sakura-Chan!"

"Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto looked back at his sister.

"I will fight my own battles...Sakura you, me, outside now!"

* * *

Did you like it?? Read next chapter for Naruko V.S. Sakura.


	3. Naruko Uzumaki VS Sakura Haruno

I'll try to make it good guys. Now Naruko V.S. Sakura...

* * *

Naruko got up and stormed out of the room to the training ground.

"Did she just call me out?!"

"Yup, that's my sister for you."

"Hey Ino come watch me beat the shit out of Naruko."

"Hmm sure why not."

Sakura walked out to the training ground with a crowd behind her.

"You ready to get the shit kicked out of you?!" Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"You have it backwards Sakura, I will defeat you."

"I'm gonna make you my bitch!"

Sakura threw 5 shuriken at Nauko, who used a substitution jutsu, and appered above her and threw a kunai down and it cut Sakura's shoulder, Sakura threw 3 kunai, and so did Naruko, they were evenly matched.

"Wow your tougher then I thought, hmmm, oh well."

Sakura formed a few hand signs and made some clones and came at her fast, Naruko stood and and sweep kicked them as they came, she got the reel one,did a hand sping and did a diving kick but Sakura disapeared.

"Huh where did she go?!"

Sakura came and kicked Naruko hard in the head.

"Oh i'm sorry did I hurt you...hahahaha!"

"Oww my head."

Bam! Sakura kicked her in the stomach picked her up and kneed her in the gut, punched her a few times in the face then threw her into a wall.Naruko fell to the ground barley moving.

"Take that you worthless piece of Uzumaki trash!"

* * *

_"I did my best to protect the both of you, but it wasn't enough."_

_"No Mommy don't go!"_

_"I'm sorry Naruko I have to, I love you both, you two are Uzumaki, the greatest ninja family in Konoha, and never let anyone tell you other wise...other wise...other wise._

* * *

Naruko's eyes snapped open and she got back to her feet slowly.

"Where...where...do you think...your going."

Sakura turned around.

"Don't make me beat your ass again Naruko."

Naruko's nails and teeth began to get longer, the whiskers on her cheeks became wider, her hair became more wild looking, and her eyes turned from blue to red.

"I will make you pay for insulting the Uzumaki name!"

She let out a roar and red chakra exploded off of her.

"What the hell red chakra?!"

Naruko slowly stepped toward Sakura, Sakura threw a few kunai at her, one hit her leg, one hit her arm, and one sliced open her cheek, Naruko stopped and looked away, she looked back at Sakura, growling at her, Sakura saw the cut on Naruko's face slowly heal its self, she looked on in terror as Naruko pulled the kunai out of her leg and arm,seeing the wounds heal by themselves, Naruko took the last kunai and licked her blood off it, she stated laughing all evil and creepy like.

"Now i'm going to humiliate you, infront of everyone here, i'm going to make you my bitch!"

Sakura tried to stutter the words.

"Wha...what...what are you?!"

Naruko smiled.

"I...am an Uzumaki, the greatest ninja family in all of Konoha,and no one, not you not anyone will tell me different!"

Naruko,with blinding speed,appeared behind Sakura, Sakura looked behind her as all her clothes got shreded and fell off,except her undrwear and bra, Naruko turned around and sliced her bra straps off and her bra almost fell off but she covered them with her arms. Sakura fell down and crawled away from Naruko who was still walking at her.

"Please please I give up stop!"

"How does it feel Sakura? Huh?!"

"Please stop I don't waant to fight you anymore."

"You will grovel at my feet!"

"Please Naruko...i'll never do it again, I beg you just stop it please!"

"Naruko!"

Naruko looked over at Naruto.

"You've made your point, leave her be."

"But Brother she insulted our family name, don't you remember what Mother told us?!"

"I do and what would she think if she saw you like this?!"

Naruko started to speak but she fainted and fell to the ground, her body slowly went back to normal.

* * *

So how was it? Plz plz plz plz plz put in some good reviews for my story.


	4. NarukoxSasuke

"Naruko!"

Her brother rushed to her side.

"Naruko are you alright?!"

Naruko moaned and opened her eyes a little.

"N-Naruto-Kun? Wha...what happened?"

"You fainted."

Naruko sat up,she cluched her head from a sharp pain.

"Owww what hit my head?"

"Sakura kicked you in the head."

"Oh yeah."

Naruko looked over at Sakura.

"Sakura are you alright?"

"Why would you care?!"

Sakura started crying and ran off.

"Nice fight Naruko."

Naruko looked up to see Sasuke,she blushed.

"Um thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke offered his hand and Naruko took it.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Don't mention it."

The other ninja watching were in shock of what they saw.

"Wow Naruko what kind of jutsu was that?!"

"Naruko,Naruko that was so cool!"

They all started to rush her, but Sasuke snached her away.

"Huh were?"

Naruko looked up and blushed when she saw she was in Sasuke's arms.They landed a little ways from the academy.

"Um thanks for back there Sasuke."

"My pleasure."

Sasuke started to walk back.

"Oh Sasuke before you go I wanted to ask you something."

"And that would be?"

"Um would you...if you'd want to I mean...uh..."

"Naruko just tell me."

"Would you...um...be my...boyfriend?"

Sasuke was in shock.

"OO"

"Um Sasuke??"

"Wow."

"Uh wow what?"

"Your the first girl to actually ask me out, the other girls are just..._Oh Sasuke your so handsum,Sasuke_ your so strong...it's very annoying."

"Oh...so I guess I should leave then huh."

"I never said no."

"S-so does that mean?"

"Yes."

Naruko leaped up on Sasuke and huggeed him tight.

"Oh thank you,thank you,thank you Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know being all crazy like that is annoying."

"Oh heh heh sorry Sasuke-Kun."


End file.
